


New Kind of Bonding

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Brothers, Cock Slut, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Gay Sex, Incest, Large Cock, M/M, Muscles, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Daniel's eager to bond with his new 'cousins' and interrupts them in the act, getting brought into their bed and taught new kinds of pleasure by Adam and Chase.
Relationships: Adam Davenport/Chase Davenport, Adam Davenport/Daniel Davenport, Chase Davenport/Daniel Davenport
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	New Kind of Bonding

From a crack in the doorway, Daniel watched in awe of what he was seeing. He was struggling to believe that his cousins could or even would do something like this.

It had him hooked.

Heavy breaths left the teenager's soft lips while his hand palmed the growing tent down in his tight blake jeans. Slowly his dick hardened while listening to the deep moans coming from inside the room. Daniel had gotten a perfect view of Chase's mouth as it swallowed the water-bottle thick cock of his older brother, taking that enormous length deep into him. He couldn't get over the loud, almost girly moans coming from Chase around that thickness. So unlike his nerdy self, it was a turn on for Daniel even though the young teenager identified himself as a bottom.

"Damn… this cannot be the first time!" Daniel breathed as he watched Adam pump hard into that throat. "Oh god… does Bree join in on this…"

After slipping a hand into his jeans, the teen stroked his length slowly.

Matching his cousin's thrusts.

'This is sooo fucking hot…'

"Mmm, oh fuck yeah that's it, Chasey suck my thick dick…"

Chase blushed as Adam arched his back and released a loud moan, continuing to sucking on his older brother's cock. The nerdy teen effortlessly took more into his mouth until he was deep throating his brother's cock again. Daniel bit back another moan, wishing that Chase was out of the picture and he was the one engulfing the thickness of his oldest muscular cousin.

'Mmm come on… suck that juicy cock… before I do it myself…'

As he continued sucking, Chase slipped his hand under Adam and slid a finger into his brother's hole. He could feel the tight ring flexing, pushing him out despite the deep, growling moans the action was dragging from the hunk. Chase moaned around the cock as his big brother threw his head back and let out a loud groan as his body shivered with his secret pleasure. He could feel that thick dick throbbing hard against the walls of his throat while taking it so deep. They had learned about how much the older teen enjoyed being fingered a few months back. While Adam was an absolute power-top, whenever there was a finger pumping into his ass there was always an even bigger load of cum that came out of his thick cock.

"F-Fuck… Chase…" Adam grunts, biting his bottom lip to stop the escaping moan.

Daniel's eyes widened as he saw the digit forcing itself inside Adam. Never would he think of seeing that.

His pants were around his ankles now and his hurriedly pushed down boxer briefs not far off, while the young teen furiously jerked his cock, hunched slightly as he watched from the door. Biting back every moan while pre oozed from his twitching mushroom-head.

"Mm, k-keep sucking him Chase…" The boy whispered. "Make him cum…"

As a second finger started to stretch his ring, Adam looked down with a grin. "Ngh, enjoying yourself little bro?"

It was a hot sight, he had to admit, seeing Chase's precum-smeared face while pumping into his hot throat. Adam's hands were on either side of his brother's head, with a tight grip on his spiky locks. From time to time he would take full control and relentlessly face-fuck Chase.

"Mhm- g-ghk!" Chase struggled around the length.

With a smirk on his face, Chase decided he wanted to tease Adam more and pushed his fingers in until he found Adam's prostate and pushed against it. Adam moaned loudly, biting down on the pillow in order to stop himself from moaning loudly. Chase grinning at how they had managed to convince Leo to let them use his room, for a simple blowie. Chase pushed his finger against Adam's prostate repeatedly as he continued sucking on his brother's large cock. With the increased pleasure, most of Adam's body was off of the bed with his head being the only thing still remaining.

The mix of being bent in half, blown and fingered quickly got Adam.

Adam was quickly nearing the edge. "Mm, fuck bro… I'm gonna nut so hard man…"

Hearing that had a moan coming from around his thick cock as Chase pulled off. In spite of the whine from his brother, the older boy was still moaning as those two digits rubbed against his prostate, thrusting in and out while slamming against it. Chase's other hand was now desperately milking his older brother's thick dick as he gazed up into his brother's deep brown eyes.

His face wore a look of utter lust as he begged: "Please cum bro! Shoot all over my face…!"

Biting back a moan that would have shaken the academy, Adam arched his back and thrust into Chase's tight palm. His entire muscular body tensed as ropes of hot, steamy cum rocketed out from his cock and painted his brother's slutty face with his spunk. Adam and Daniel loved watching it coat Chase's tongue and the nerd greedily swallow it down like there was no tomorrow.

'Holy SHIT how much can he cum? Does he ever stop!?'

Daniel was in utter shock as the load just kept going. He had big loads himself, but never that much.

"Mmh, oh god…" Chase moaned before licking his lips. Still stroking Adam while the last dribbles of cum leaked out, his tongue hungrily attacked the tip. His cheeks hollowed, with the nerd humming around the dick as it pumped into his throat. "So much cum, bro…"

"Mhm, just the way you like it dork." Adam teased.

Their little 'cousin' was still jerking himself off, desperate to cum while watching Chase taste his brother's cum.

When the older of the pair shifted around it blocked his line of sight, and Daniel almost shouted aloud. Cursing under his breath, Daniel shuffled around for a better view, pushing lightly on the door to peer further inside. His head stopped when something slipped under his foot. It was his hurriedly removed pants, with the teen groaning as they sent him face forward to the ground.

He barely caught himself but the deed was done.

The door was thrown open when Daniel stumbled inside and two pairs of eyes snapped to focus on him.

"D-DANIEL! I-I swear this is not what it looks like!"

Chase didn't bother with his cock, hidden beneath him pressed against the mattress. Instead he had to quickly wipe the thick, hot spunk from his face and lips. It was everywhere, in his hair and still teasing his tongue.

Adam's response was completely different, the muscular boy simply stood their smirking.

What his nerdy little brother hadn't bothered to notice in his panic were the cute blue boxer briefs that Daniel was struggling to put back on. Barely covering his achingly hard dick, but tightly gripping his slowly developing body. Adam could see the outline of his brother's cock, and the cute pink head poking out from the fabric. It wasn't anything impressive, but matched the thin teenager and looked all the more cute on him.

Sticking his leg back in his pant leg, Daniel flailed around and tried not to fall over.

"I-I'm soooooo sorry guys! I was just gonna, um, g-get changed then I… I mean I don't even, uh…" He stuttered.

As his cock twitched from seeing his cute little brother, who was under the idea of the Davenports being his cousins, Adam smirked and glanced at Chase. "What are you talking about? It is exactly what he thinks, Chase! You were just blowing my massive dick,"

Chase groaned in annoyance at the air-heads stupidity.

"ADAM!" He hissed, shaking free of his brother's hands and sitting up, covering his body with the blanket.

"Oh shut it, and why the fuck are you covering yourself? He saw everything…" Adam grinned, rolling his eyes as he ripped the blanket away from Chase.

Daniel was almost drooling getting to see both of his cousins thick cock. The piece of meat swinging between the eldests legs hadn't deflated in the slightest and was still drooling out precum. The pair of low-hanging balls were still full of cum that Daniel couldn't help but lick his lips over. Even Chase's smaller six-and-a-half inches looked yummy to the inexperienced teen.

"What do you think, Daniel? Enjoying seeing your br-cousin's cock?" Adam questioned, ignoring a slight glare from the naked boy below.

Nodding slightly, Daniel let his pants fall back down before stepping out of them. He could feel his cock twitching in his boxers.

Adam's grin just grew watching his little brother approach. It was all too easy.

"And do you wanna help Chasey get this thing off again? I'll let you get a hole filled with my cum this time, Chase gets enough as it is…" He growled with lust dripping from his lips.

"W-What!" Daniel stuttered, his eyes widening a little. "W-what do you mean… a hole…"

Adam shrugged. "My cock's been sucked, and you got an ass… right? Do some people not have asses!?"

"O-Oh god…" Daniel stuttered, freaking heavily.

Heaving himself, off the bed, Adam led his younger brother over and sat him down. It was nice having a smaller body to caress again as his hands took their time to feel Daniel up. His thin, smooth sides and plump ass that he was licking his lips over the thought of breaking in. The Davenport brothers were already enjoying the sight of those tight blue briefs, and the fluro green waistband that held the head of his cock tightly.

Chase watched in shock and annoyance, because now he would have to share Adam's load with his little brother.

Though he had to admit, the sight of Adam feeling up Daniel's tanned body was quite sexy. Those larger hands exploring and groping every inch of the younger boy and his fine juicy ass. When Adam finally groped down there, the long-haired teen yelped and jumped slightly.

"A-Ad-Adam!"

"It's only going to get better, Daniel." Chase almost moaned, now moving closer himself.

Daniel shuddered being sandwiched between the two hunky, defined brothers. Both of their bigger, hard cocks swaying around inches from his body.

"I wonder who's hotter, him or Spin in their undies…" Adam purred with a smirk, remembering little Spin in his briefs and almost moaning from the memory of it. With the oldest bionic boy in the room wondering how someone could look so good in tiny briefs, or had such a fine ass and naturally talented mouth.

"Who's Spin?" Daniel asked in confusion.

"Well… um Spin is one of the students here… actually I think that he might be the youngest boy in the group, only a little younger than you. He is super childish but he looked so cute in those small red briefs." Chase said, with Daniel wondering just how young Spin was with his mind turning to the mental image of Chase and Adam fucking said boy.

He was also wondering just why he was getting turned on by the mental image of the muscular boys fucking a kid.

Daniel's thought was interrupted, however, when Adam turned his face and pulled him into a deep kiss. The teen was about to protest when he felt Chase beginning to kiss his neck while fondling him through his boxer briefs. Another's hands feeling him up down there had Daniel moaning into his 'cousins' mouth. Adam took the chance to slip his tongue into the teenager's mouth and deepen their kiss as Chase lowered his boxer briefs. The nerdy boy's hand wrapped around the cock and give it a few strokes, with his protests of the kiss disappearing fully when he leaned down and took the head of his cock into his mouth.

"Uhhh, Ch-Chase!" Daniel moaned out as that warm mouth bobbed along his length.

Adam grinned at the sight and moved closer. Now with his lengthy cock resting perfectly between his little brother's soft, juicy ass crack as he subtly humped up in between them. All the while he clasped his teeth around Daniel's neck.

"Ahhn, g-guys… this feels so good…"

His moans turned into a yelp of pain, as Adam's teeth sunk a little deeper. Leaving his mark.

Chase easily deepthroated those five inches, his tongue teasing the head and sensitive underside of the cock. His free hand was playing with Daniel's sack when he got an idea. Reaching around slowly, his precum lubed finger eased inside the tight virgin ring.

'Fuck… I bet this ass is even tighter than Spinnies would be…'

"CH-CHASE! F-fu… owww!" Daniel whined in protest.

Before he could shove the other boy away, Adam had his arms locked behind his back and was nibbling on his earlobe. That husky growl had him moaning all over again.

"Relax bro, it feels awesome… don't fight it," The hunk said with a grin, a little disappointed that he couldn't hump between those soft cheeks while Chase fingered him.

While teasing his body Adam's hands travelled down and gently tweaked his brother's nipples. The hard nubs were making Daniel grunt and moan gently while Chase worked on sucking his balls and cock, with both hunky teenagers almost milking the boy dry. He began to swallow more of those cute moans by locking lips with Daniel again, even if he missed hearing the sounds of pleasure filling the room.

He couldn't think of anyone in this academy that had moans that turned him that much. A thought matched by Chase, except his memory played back the time with the only boy to ever have a sexier moan in his opinion. Their unofficial 'brother', the andriod Marcus Davenport.

Daniel bucked slightly as that digit pumped into his hole, thrusting deep into his 'cousins' throat.

"Ghk… mmm, you like face-fucking me Daniel?" Chase groaned, licking the head of that little dick.

"Holy shit guys… you're gonna make me c-CUM!" The youngest boy yelped aloud when Adam's large finger wormed its way inside his hole. With two digits inside, both hitting his prostate, Daniel was a moaning mess as he was pushed closer to the edge. Both hunky teens pulled slightly, stretching his hole open and making Daniel shudder with pleasure from the three-way assault on his body. It wasn't long before a thick load of cum was shooting out from his cock and right down Chase's hungry throat. "O-Ohhhhh gawd, G-GUYS!"

Chase enjoyed nearly every drop, as it fired into his mouth. Saving just enough to share with their older brother in a kiss that had Daniel moaning and his dick twitching back to life from the sheer passion.

The youngest of the three couldn't help but moan out: "Wh-what else… c-can we do…?"

It was an absolute shock to see someone in his own family swallowing his cum, and then even sharing it with his brother. His own cum was now inside of two of his family members and instead of disturbing him, Daniel found it turning him on even further.

He wanted more. To see more of his seed be enjoyed by his family members.

"Hear that, Chase? I think our slutty cousin wants some more dick…" Adam said, obviously winking saying cousin.

"We could show him just what we were going to do before a certain someone interrupted us," Chase added while still licking the shaking head of his little brother's dick. The soft sweetness still teases his tongue.

"Oh g-god… tell me! What were you going to do?" Daniel moaned, needing the answer.

Wordlessly, Adam moved his youngest brother aside and moved closer to his nerdy brother. Moving his head up by his chin, Adam guided them into a kiss, with his tongue dominating Chase's mouth. He soon broke off, with a trail of saliva linking their lips. He loved the way the other teen was almost panting for more. "He might like seeing me plow your hole, little bro… I know you love that too,"

"Mm… that I do…" Chase admitted, grinning a little. "Wanna watch, Danny...?"

The boy could only moan in response.

Grinning, the brothers quickly got into position, with Chase easing onto his back and spreading his legs wide open for Adam to roughly pull him closer. Instantly his legs are planted firmly on the eldest boy's broad shoulders, then his cock was lined up with Chase's entrance. Easing forward, that thickness pressed slowly down onto the tight ring and broke past. The nerd's ass eagerly swallowed that thickness, and it had Daniel imagining what it would be like to have Adam's huge cock inside of his own ass. Pushing in and out, stretching his hole wide open like it was doing to his 'cousin' now.

Unable to contain himself, Daniel leaned down and kissed Chase.

Despite being the kisser, Daniel found himself moaning into the kiss. He could still taste a little of himself in the older boy's mouth. With the teen feeling his cock throb as he enjoyed his own taste once more.

"Looks like you've got Chase all hard again…" Adam growled and tightly gripped his little brother's dick. "Why don't you come give it a ride, kiddo?"

"U-um…" Daniel nervously replied, looking at his older cousin. While he had thought about it and guessed that he would rather bottom, he wasn't sure about losing his anal virginity yet.

Adam thrust deeper into his little brother, and stayed hilted inside as he gripped Daniel's sides and positioned his little ass above Chase's cock. He made sure the boy was facing him, so he would be able to steal more kisses from the boy. Grinning as his youngest brother squeaked when Chase's achingly hard cock pressed against his hole, Adam held him there and quickly pecked his lips.

"A-Adam…" Daniel blushed, trying not to moan from the feeling of Adam's fingers against his soft bubble butt.

Lowering the boy down now, Adam whispered in his ear. "Just take this slow, breath…"

"Oh god…" Daniel whispered, as the head of Chase's cock slid against his cheeks before finally coming into contact with the young boy's virgin hole. The boy closed his eyes and cursed under his breath as it pushed against it.

Adam lowered him down gently, allowing the teen to catch his breath as that mushroom-head forced up inside the ring. Chase was groaning as the tightness hugged his cock, and their little brother was wincing in pairs as his barrier was finally broken. Letting go of his hips, Adam started to move back in and out of the tight ass he was already fucking. With every thrust, he was making Chase buck his hips slightly and inch deeper into Daniel's not-so-virgin ass. It was making the hunky nerd throw his head back and moan loudly as his ass and cock were used.

"C-CHASE! HOLY F-FUCKING H-" Daniel hissed, as his virginity was taken by his cousin's thicker cock.

Chase's moans only get louder from the tightness of the younger boy's hole.

"Ngh, fuck… virgins are so tight!"

It was getting to his head as that ass squeezed around his shaft and Adam's powerful thrusts were getting even harder. He could tell that Adam was starting to use his super strength watching their little brother ride his dick. The last time this kind of strength was used was when Sebastian got cocky while fucking Chase and started to piss Adam off enough to ram his dick in there a little harder than he could take. While he was loving the strength, Chase still prefered the skills of Marcus over Sebastian and even his brother's power. Something that Bree called his lust for 'people who want to kill him'. The teenager did find himself unable to disagree.

As a hard thrust came from the eldest, Chase couldn't help but force Daniel down to the base of his cock.

He was glad to see Adam quickly was distracting from the pain by deeply making out with the long-haired teenager. There was a small moan escaping the boy, however, as Chase's cock finally rammed against his prostate.

"Ngh… looks so tight in there Chasey, think he can handle another one?" Adam moaned as he eased out of Chase's ass.

His cock slapped against Daniel's crotch, then the hunk gently pushed Daniel back to lie on their middle brother's chest. Now letting Chase hook his arms underneath Daniel's legs and freely thrust hard up into his tightness. Adam just watched while licking his lips, precum leaking from his throbbing cock at the thought of double teaming the tightest ass since Spin. Even if Spin was holding back on them and now allowing his betters to enjoy his young tight virgin hole. Something that annoyed and sexually fustrated both of the older bionic boys.

He reached around and wrapped his fingers around both his and the younger boy's cock, jerking them together and milking moans from Daniel.

"Mmm, y-you think he can handle that?" Chase moaned as his cock twitched.

"No fucking clue… but I WANT his hole…" Adam smirked, his cock throbbing for it's chance inside of their secret little brother.

Daniel, who had been moaning with the powerful thrust up till now, went quiet.

"D-double? Wh-what do you mean double?" He asked, biting his lip as Adam jerked his cock. He already felt like cumming again.

"It means…" Adam pressed the head of his cock dangerously hard against the already filled hole. Loving the soft moans he got from just applying the pressure down there and teasing another cock using that not-so-virgin hole. He flicked the head against the young boy's tanned ass, slapping it against Chase's cock here and there. "That I wanna put this in there with Chase. Split you in half with my monster fucking you so deep… Better than Chasey can do with that little thing. I might even go up into your stomach…"

"Oh god…" Daniel whispered.

The teen stayed still for a few moments feeling a little faint from the thought before making up his mind.

"Do it…" He said nervously, with the youngest bionic wanting to bond with his 'cousins' and he guessed that having both of his dicks deep inside of him definitely would be bonding.

Adam and Chase's eyes widening with the pair sharing a look, wondering if they had heard the same thing. But the older teen didn't wait for another word before he started pushing his cock inside. Moaning loud as his cock slided in next to Chase's and the tight ass tried to push him out. It was hell not to just shoot then and there with a new tight hole milking him. That and the moans it produced from the slutty bottoms was just driving Adam crazy.

"Ngh, oh FUCK YEAH! We are so doubling Spin's ass after this Chasey!" He grunted, sliding in a few more inches before stopping.

Chase stopped his sudden assault on their brother's neck to check on the wincing boy. "You alright?"

His only response was a series of moans coming from the younger boy, now struggling to find the power to put any words together from the sensation of having his formally virgin ass ripped open by the double assault of his cousin's thick lengths.

Slowly the two hunky teenagers began to move in and out of their little brother's tightness, feeling the other's cock sliding against their own with each stroke. Adam was only going as deep as Chase's, just deep enough to slam against the youth's prostate.

"Holy shit…!" Daniel managed.

His moans only grew louder when after one hard thrust, Adam's cock didn't seem to stop moving deeper and deeper into his ass. If he was stretched wide before, this was like having a bowling pin shoved up there. But the boy was loving every second and all the moans Adam was filling the room with as his ass hungrily swallowed both their thick lengths all the way inside, hearing their balls slap against his skin. The teen wasted no time in pulling all the way out, and then slamming all the way back inside, with his thickness sliding against and pressing hard up on Daniel's prostate.

Chase was almost creaming himself just feeling Adam's cock grind against his, and every pulse of Daniel's tight ass was driving him insane. "Mmm… F-Fuck bro…"

Soon Adam was the only one moaning while his little brothers made out and let him fuck the cum out of them.

"Mm, A-ADAM, CH-CHASE! I'm gonna CUM!" Daniel whined as the hunk pounded his tight ass. "Ngh… f-fuck me harder! Breed me…!"

Chase reached around and furiously jerked his brother's little cock.

"Yeah, cum for us Daniel. Coat your chest in cream!" He demanded, licking his lips.

The younger boy responded with a magnitude of increasingly louder moans, still unable to do anything more.

It was a shock when Adam swiped his brother's hand away. All he wanted to see now was his thick cock literally fucking Daniel until he cums all over himself. His thrusts were harder and faster, using some of his super strength to abuse the tight hole and push both his younger brothers over the edge. It was obvious with how much Chase was throbbing that the nerd was going to cum soon enough, and soon Chase was thrusting in rhythm with him again. Grunting, Adam drove his cock in deeper as his cock finally pushed Daniel over the edge.

"O-Oooh fucking GAWD, ADAM! CHASE!" The youth groaned as another load of his cum fired out, landing on Adam's rock hard abs and his own chest. "Pl-please cum in me guys! Breed my holeeee!"

"You heard him Chase, our little br-cousin wants us to breed him…" Adam smirked, slamming deeper into the younger boy.

Chase could only whine a response as his balls tightened up, ready to shoot.

"La-ladies first, Adam…" He muttered, knowing he wouldn't outlast the stud but drive him to go harder.

Growling slight, Adam gave his muscular younger brother's ass a very firm slap.

Groaning, Chase couldn't stop himself from finally unloading deep into his young brother's juicy ass. He could feel his cum filling up and coating their dicks, now with Adam's cock becoming slick as it moved against his own.

Chase's load just kept pumping out as that thick dick pressed hard against the underside of his own, milking him dry.

"Bout time you helped a brother out, Chase…" Adam smirked, using his now slick cock to force himself in deeper.

"Mm, j-just cum already!" Daniel demanded, throwing his head back while being filled up.

"Such a needy little boy… even Leo wasn't this demanding." Adam muttered, slamming hard into Daniel's ass to make the younger boy feel it.

Daniel groaned. "Ew, just cum!"

"Eh, I would say he's more like Bree… she's always begging for it." Chase teased, with Adam nodding in acceptance.

Chase thrust deep inside, looking up in the hunk's eyes and winking. He loved the young boy being so demanding, and wanted to feel the throbbing as his older brother came too.

With Adam's agreement, the talking stop and the buff adonis focused his work on his youngest brother's forced open hole, thrusting in deep and roughly sliding against his other brother's member, which attempted to match his own in thrusts. With the assistance of Chase's cum as a lubricant, Adam's cock still forced its way into parts of Daniel that had the younger boy screaming his 'cousin's' name. Something that was pulling Adam firmly closer to his own orgasm. Almost pushing Chase out of the way slightly, Adam firmly grabbed onto Daniel's asscheeks and began thrusting like a wildman, until the oldest Davenport son couldn't take it any further.

With a loud grunt, Adam's thick fluid flooded Daniel's hole and coated Chase's length.

Daniel almost passed out as the thick spunk flooded and made his ass overflow. Cum was almost flowing out of his hole with each and every thrust that Adam pumped into him while still emptying himself into the young boy's forced open hole.

"Aahhhh! S-so much cum! When do you stop?" Daniel moaned out.

Chase just grinned. "He doesn't…"

The brothers went at it for a few more hours, not stopping until they were coated in so much cum and sweat that Daniel's tongue started to hurt. He fell asleep while lapping up spunk from between Adam's six pack. It was clear who his favorite 'cousin' was, just by how much attention Daniel paid his body and cock. Barely a moment went by when he wasn't taking the hunk's monster cock, taking the horse hung prick balls deep and hard as he could. Chase got some attention too but was mostly there for his cock to be nursed, or help suck the two.

After finding himself wrapped up in his cousin's arms for what seemed like hours, a spent and sore Daniel slowly pulled himself off. His face was still sticky with cum, but something compelled the boy not to wipe it up. Maybe he would run into that Spin boy.

The young teen gave both of his cousins a soft smile and a little wave, the teenager headed out of the room in a slight waddle from the pain of being fucked by the pair and the feeling of their cum swimming around deep inside of him. After leaving the room, Daniel found himself stopping outside of the door, wondering if his 'cousins' would comment about him. The teenager's mouth dropped when they did.

"Holy Fuck Adam… I can't believe we just fucked our little brother!"

"I know!" Adam's deep grunt could be heard, lust still dripping from his words. A sound that had Daniel's heart thumping hard and cock throbbing desperately. "We should have just told 'em. Maybe Daniel would have called us big bro or somethin' hot like that! It's so damn hot when you call me big bro, Chase. Imagine the twink doing it…"

Frozen in spot, Daniel could only whisper two words.

"Little brother?"


End file.
